Across the Differences
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Cedric and Hermione have never really gotten along. But since Cedric's best mate Will had a thing for her, he figured that he should at least make nice with her. Unfortunately making nice becomes so much more than he'd expected... WARNING: smut
1. Cedric's Note

**Cedric's Note**

"Ugh, there she is again," Cedric moaned.

"Would you stop saying that about my…" Will reprimanded his friend but trailed off before he could finish.

"Yes…" Cedric prompted Will. "Your what?"

"My friend," Will settled on angrily before turning away from Cedric to greet the newcomer.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed happily before rising to hug her fiercely.

"She seems like more than a friend," Cedric muttered under his breath. Hermione seemed to have picked up on his words for she turned to stare down upon him with narrow, angry eyes.

"Do you have something to say, Diggory?" she hissed. "Because then I suggest you saying it to my face."

"Nothing at all, Granger," Cedric replied with mock sweetness. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Great!" Hermione said with a great smile. "Then we have an understanding since I have nothing to say to you either."

"Please, you two," Will tried to intercede. "Can't you just get along?"

"Not possible I'm afraid, mate," Cedric said without even taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"I'm sorry Will," Hermione said, staring sternly back at Cedric. "There's just no way I can be friends with a pompous airhead like that."

"Yeah, and I prefer friends who don't correct me every time I say 'who' instead of 'whom' or some other stupid, silly mistake." Cedric shot back.

"That's too bad. You really could use someone to correct you most of the time. Your grammar's horrible."

Hermione smiled her most fake condescending smile before turning from Cedric to Will.

"You want to do something today?"

"Sure," Will answered with the biggest, goofiest grin ever, making Cedric's stomach hurl. And he nearly vomited when Will took a hold of Hermione's hand and they walked off together. For a moment he sat there, glaring at their backs as they walked away from him.

"Cedric," a voice from above called him back. He looked up to find Harry Potter standing in front of him.

"Hi Harry," he said with a sad, little smile. "Sit down."

Harry did as asked and took Will's empty seat on the bench. Quickly Harry glanced in the direction which Cedric had been staring and then he sighed.

"Really, Cedric," he sighed. "Can't you two just make nice?"

"Sometimes I wish we could," Cedric admitted. "But then I see her face and I just remember why I don't like her."

Again Harry sighed heavily.

"It's really starting to be a problem," Harry noted. "Will is really fond of her. And she of him. You don't want to lose him just because you can't be in the same room as his sweetheart, do you?"

This time it was Cedric's turn to sigh.

"Of course not, he's my best friend."

"Then make up with her," Harry urged him.

"It's not that simple. I really can't stand her, Harry!"

"I know you can't."

"I mean, she's just so… she's really very… I hate that she knows everything!"

At this Harry laughed quietly.

"Why's that so funny?"

"No reason," Harry laughed.

"Oh, I get it," Cedric said crossed his arms defensively. "You think I'm jealous! You think I'm jealous because she's smarter than I am!"

"Not exactly," Harry answered simply. Before Cedric could squeeze anymore out of him, Harry rose and started to walk away. Cedric spotted Ginny Weasley at the far end of the Great Hall. "I'll talk to you later!" Harry called back at him with a tiny wave. Cedric said nothing back.

When alone again Cedric recalled the image of the witch who infuriated him so much. Her bushy hair, her large, brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, her heart shaped mouth. He had to admit it, she was very attractive. He could see why Will might lust after her. But that wasn't all it was with Will. Will actually _liked_ her. As in _liked being with her_ and even _liked talking with her_! And that was really the worst part of it. Cedric was sure that if she didn't talk quite as much as she did he'd be able to stand being with her. But she did talk a lot. She was always flaunting that superior brain of hers. And it annoyed him to no end! So what if she was smart? Did she really have to rub his nose in it all the time? And she called him pompous and self-important, but what about her? Really, she was quite a hypocrite. So what if Cedric was a little pleased with himself once in a while. He didn't use that to make others feel bad about themselves. At least, he hoped he didn't.

He really had to find a way to get along with her. One way or another, he would have to. It was clear to all that Will was madly in love with her, even though he didn't want to admit it to anyone, least of all himself. And then there was Harry. After the trials during the Triwizard Tournament he and Harry had grown quite close. That tends to happen when you face death together and survive. If he couldn't get along with her for Will's sake, then he should at least be able to do it for Harry's. There was no way around it. He had to let Hermione Granger into his life, whether he liked it or not. And he definitely didn't! But then again, he didn't really have a choice.

Finally he got himself together to get up. He went to his dorm, his very own dorm, courtesy of Hogwarts since he was Head Boy, and sat down at his desk. As he found his quill and a piece of parchment he felt silly. Wasn't it a coward's solution, to write her a note instead of just talking it out in person? And could a single note fix years of bickering? Not likely. But then he got an idea that might work just a little better. Thoughtfully and carefully he worded his message so that she wouldn't misunderstand him or get even madder at him. When he was finally satisfied, after many discarded notes, he strapped the final note to the foot of his great horn owl and sent it flying. Hopefully Hermione would be in her dorm by now, ready to take the note. And hopefully she was in a good mood. If she wasn't, Cedric doubted that she'd even reply. It wasn't exactly a peace offering but it was a step in the right direction, he decided. So now there was nothing else to do than wait for her to get back to him. In the depths of his heart he was nervous and anxious. In the depths of his heart he wanted to make up with her. In the deepest depths of his heart he wanted… her?

Instantly he discarded the silly, ludicrous idea. With a shaky little laugh he got comfortable on his couch with a book. He had some waiting to do.

_**This is the first chapter of a challenge that's been issued by waterflower20. Hopefully you're happy so far!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this story and will be waiting for the next… so review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Hermione's Answer

**Hermione's Answer**

Hermione really enjoyed being with Will. He was a very nice guy, always happy and supportive of everything she wanted to do. But when she left him she couldn't help feeling that he was a little too good. Not that she thought he was too good to be true or anything. She had no doubt that the way he acted with her was simply who he was. She just didn't feel that he was meant for her.

She was used to being around guys who were difficult. Ron certainly wasn't an easy guy to be friends with, with all his tantrums. Although Harry was easier to be around he wasn't exactly a walk in park, with his stubbornness and high morals. Hermione was used to being challenged. With Will everything was just… flat. And lifeless. Thought she knew he was good for her, practically perfect, she couldn't stop thinking that he was simply too dull. She needed excitement in her life.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room she fell heavily into her favourite high-backed armchair. Lounging comfortably in the chair she pulled out her wand and flicked it in the direction of her dormitory. A couple of seconds later a book came flying towards her. She caught it and instantly started reading. She had barely read anything, when someone ran into the back of her chair.

"Hey!" she scuffed irritably and turned around to give whoever it was a proper scolding. The words died in her mouth when she saw a luminous face, framed with red hair smiling down at her. "Ginny! Hey, what are you so happy about?"

Instead of answering right away Ginny ran to the front of the chair and threw herself into it, so that she was pressed closely against Hermione. Hermione scooted further into the back of the chair to make room for her best friend.

"Ginny, really, what is it?"

"You got a letter," Ginny said with a wide, goofy grin.

"I got a letter…?" Hermione repeated slowly. "And that has you all fired up because…?"

"Guess who it's from!"

"I'd rather not. Just tell me, please."

"It's from Cedric."

Instantly Hermione's face fell flat and her stomach plummeted. Why in Merlin's haggy sack had Cedric Diggory sent her a letter?

"Give it to me," Hermione demanded with an outstretched hand.

"You know what I always say about the two of you," Ginny carried on, ignoring Hermione's harsh stare. "I really think that the reason why you can't be together is because there's all this sexual tension in the air. And you aren't doing anything about it!"

"Ginny," Hermione threatened through clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on Hermione, don't be so grumpy!"

"I'm not grumpy, so just give me the letter!"

Ginny sensed that this was not the day to mess around with Hermione and willingly gave up the letter. Once it had exchanged hands Hermione climbed out of the chair and stood with her back against Ginny while she read the short note.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked nosily.

Hermione was in shock and didn't answer.

"Hermione, don't shut me out," Ginny pleaded and rose in the chair to look over Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh holy Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed loudly as she finished reading the note. "Oh my! What are you going to say?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered. "I'm not sure… I have to think."

Without another word she folded up the note, stuffed it in her pocket and practically ran from the room. Once outside she headed straight for the main door. She wanted to get out into the fresh air, to fell the wind sweep over her face and blow every thought and headache far away.

She settled down on one of the numerous benches on the ground. She tried to clear her head, but every time she thought she had gone blank a line from Cedric's note popped up in her thoughts.

_For Will's sake I think we should try to make nice._

_I'd like for us to talk._

_I have an office where we can be alone._

_Please don't shut me down._

_For Will's sake._

She knew he was right. If she wanted to make anything of her friendship with Will she needed to be on Cedric's good side. They needed to be able to stand each other. She just couldn't handle the thought of being alone with him. And in his office where he had the home field advantage. That didn't feel good to her. It didn't feel right. But she was also quite mad that _he_ was the one to come up with this. For some reason it bothered her immensely that not only was the conversation to take place on _his_ turf, he also got to be the big man here. Yet, even with her anger and irritation, she still felt compelled to say yes. For some reason she actually wanted to go.

A lightening thought struck her then – was Ginny possibly right? Was there sexual tension between her and Cedric? Was that the reason why they couldn't be in the same room without arguing? She shook her head violently to chase away the forbidden thoughts. Of course she wasn't attracted to Cedric Diggory in any way. So what if he was handsome. And had an incredibly well trimmed body. He was still a pretentious arse. No amount of beautiful, soulful eyes or rock hard pecks could make up for that.

She sighed and the wind carried away the soft sound. She couldn't bring herself to say no to the offer. That would make her seem petty and childish. She had no choice but to accept it. Another sigh and she got up. It was time for dinner. And time to face Cedric.

In the dining hall she scanned the crowd, looking for Cedric. He wasn't hard to find. Just look for the cluster of young girls and bam – there you had him. With a light shake of her head she started going towards the female group. When she got there, they weren't in a hurry to move out of her way. Not even when she coughed – loudly – did they acknowledge her presence. Finally her temper got the better of her and she started elbowing her way through the crowd. Once she got to the centre she was met with a confused, grey stare.

"Granger," Cedric breathed in astonishment.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?" she snickered in response.

"What's it to you?" Cedric retorted with a snort.

"I don't care how many women you need to keep your ego soaring," she spat back at him. "Just asking. You looked pleased with yourself."

That was a lie. The first thing Hermione had noticed was how uncomfortable Cedric had looked. Like he just wanted to get far, far away from the huddle of girls.

"Sure," Cedric said dismissively and waved his hand. "Ladies, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

There was a lot of 'ahh's but, funnily enough, the girls did as he said. One by one they cleared out till Cedric and Hermione was completely alone.

"I got you note," Hermione said, suddenly feeling completely in the wrong place.

"Oh," was all that Cedric answered.

"Yeah, so, why don't we talk after dinner? Might as well get it over with, right?"

"Sure," Cedric answered, completely bewildered. Before he got the chance to say anything else, Hermione turned her back on him and walked to the Gryffindor table to eat her dinner. But with her mind wrapped around what was to come she couldn't find the appetite to eat anything.

_**And… another chapter written as a part of a challenge issued by waterflower20. I hope you all like it and are excited for the next instalment. I know I am!**_

_**Please remember to review or leave a little request for another story.**_


	3. Meeting in the Office

**Meeting in the Office**

She was waiting for him outside the Great Hall once dinner had ended. He knew that of course. He'd been watching her all through dinner, trying to decipher whether he was nervous because he didn't want to talk to her or because he actually _did_ want to talk to her. He banned those thoughts as soon as he saw her waiting. Setting his mind to the task ahead and nothing else he walked to her.

"Don't do that," she reprimanded him as soon as he was standing in front of her.

"Don't do what?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't walk like that," she answered and waved angrily at him. He looked at her questioningly and she groaned before adding, "You know, like you're superior to everyone around you. Like you own the entire world. That's just one of the reasons why I can't stand you."

Cedric wanted to be nice and apologise, say that he hadn't been aware at what he looked like when he walked. He would have done just that with every other person. But because it was her he locked his jaw tightly, crossed his arms over his chest and looked angrily down at her.

"You know, that right there is exactly one of the reasons why I don't like you," he said back. Yeah, now he was sure. There was definitely no way that he was the least bit attracted to her. There was no way in Merlin's crusty beard that he wanted to be in the same room with her. But because of his own stupid stunt he had to. He couldn't really back out of it now.

"This is interesting," Hermione said sarcastically. "We actually agree on something."

"Yeah," Cedric huffed. "We agree on not liking each other. Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"You're so immature."

"I'm not the only one."

For a few moments they just looked at each other through narrow, hard eyes. Finally Cedric eased his stance and relaxed a little.

"We should get going," he said a little regretfully.

"I'm so looking forward to this," Hermione said through gritted teeth but she followed him none the less. He wondered whether he should asker he to shut her eyes since nobody other than him knew the way to his office. But having her shut her eyes meant that he would have to lead her through the castle and that involved touching her and _that_ he really _didn't_ want to do. He was nervous again when they arrived at the portrait that guarded his office.

"Password," the young shepherd said and Cedric answered, "Pumpkin pie."

He heard Hermione huff when he said the password but decided to let it slide. He was going to have troubles enough with her once they got inside and started talking. Once inside he offered her a chair which she declined.

"I don't expect to be comfortable," she said harshly.

"Yeah, neither do I," Cedric muttered under his breath.

"Okay, Diggory, you invited me here, you start out."

Cedric cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, it's obvious that Will is into you," he started off by saying. Hermione didn't show any emotions at all, which Cedric found just a little strange, but he decided to ignore it. "So we really ought to get on better terms since he's my best friend." Still Hermione remained silent. "Okay, your turn."

"I don't care," was Hermione's only words. Cedric felt his eyes open wide in shock.

"Uh, what?"

"I'll repeat since you seem to have gone momentarily deaf. I said: I don't care."

"I don't understand…" Cedric said and trailed off.

"Have you also gone stupid? What's not to understand, I just don't care about that!"

Cedric felt the anger rise until it finally boiled over.

"How can you say that?" he practically yelled, but Hermione didn't seem the least bit frightened or even faced. She just yelled back at him.

"It's quite easy actually! I just say, I don't care, and that's it!"

"You know what I mean, Granger!"

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean that I want to elaborate! All you have to know is that I don't care how close you and Will are. I don't care if he gets mad at you because you and I can't stand each other. I don't even care if he decides to be your friend and not mine! I just don't care at all!"

Once she'd finished shouting at him, her face was flushed and red with anger and Cedric secretly thought that she'd never looked prettier.

"So, you just don't care at all?" he asked, a little more in control of himself. "What are you, a nihilist or something."

"No," she said with finality.

"Then what does that mean?" Cedric pressed on. "You don't want Will or what?"

Hermione sighed deeply and slouched into the chair she had refused before.

"Spill, Granger," he demanded and she sighed again.

"There really is nothing wrong with Will," she said. "It's just that… he's safe."

Cedric's eyebrows knotted together and he watched her with confusion.

"And that's a problem because…?

"Because I don't want safe!" Hermione said hotly. "I'm not used to safe, I'm used to danger and excitement but with Will there's none of that. I can't do it."

"So you're saying that you're going to dumb my best friend because he's a good guy?" Cedric asked with anger churning in his stomach again.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she snapped at him. "It's not like I'm trampling on his heart and laughing at him. I mean, we're not even a couple!"

"That's not the point!" Cedric shouted. "The point is that you are going to break his heart for no good reason at all!"

Hermione jumped up from the chair to face him and shouted back, "I think it's a perfectly good reason! Or would you rather that I dated him without having any feelings for him at all!"

"Yes!" he yelled back and took a step closer to her. He had hoped for her to back down, but she stood her ground.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, because that way at least _he'd_ be happy! I couldn't care less about you!"

"Okay, then I'll just go find Will, kiss him and marry him! Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Okay, then tell me what you want, because you're really starting to confuse me!"

But he didn't say anything. Instead he just grabbed her face and pulled her in for a hot, angry kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. At first she struggled against him, but once he started running his tongue over her lips, she gave in and started kissing him back. Their kiss was wild and heated but it was the most passionate kiss any of them had ever experienced.

_**Yet another chapter. I hope you're happy about this chapter and excited for the next one!**_

_**Please leave a review or a request or both, whatever. Just leave me something! I hope that didn't sound too needy…**_


	4. More than a Meeting

**More than a Meeting**

When Hermione finally drew away from the kiss she stared at Cedric with huge, confused eyes. She looked curiously at the deep, gray eyes she'd once regarded as condescending, at the full, red lips which used to seem like they were fixed in a permanent sneer, at his square jaw which was usually clenched in stubbornness but was now hanging slag in amazement and wonder. She cocked her head and looked more closely at the boy she usually hated with a passion, but now all she could feel was just… passion. She opened her mouth to comment on the change, but before she got the change Cedric lounged forward, his lips hungrily descending upon hers and started moving feverishly until she succumbed to his heat.

His hands sifted through the long strands of her hair, tugging lightly at the tips, making her gasp in surprise. He took advantage of the situation fully and let his tongue plunge into her mouth to dance wildly with hers. Hermione's arms were locked tight around his neck and she clung to him almost desperately, fearing that if she let go she'd fall flat on the floor. Cedric seemed to notice; he let go of her hair and left his hands run down her back, settling on the small of her back. He hugged her fiercely close. The air left Hermione's lungs, but it didn't matter. She was kissing Cedric Diggory and nothing had ever felt better. She didn't even protest when his hands wandered even lower, cupping her arse affectionately.

Not even when he took a hold of the hem of her shirt and let his hands slip beneath it did she utter a single word of protest. Instead she groaned into his kiss. With a tug at his feather light hair she tipped his head backwards, breaking their kiss. But she didn't waste time – quickly she let her lips wander from his lips, over his chin and down his neck, leaving little love bites on her way. In return Cedric found the zip on her skirt and quickly undid it, leaving her almost bare from the waist down. Without hesitation he cupped her cheeks again, this time squeezing a little harder. Hermione's yelp was muffled by Cedric collarbone.

But still the touch wasn't enough. There was still too much fabric separating them. Hermione stepped out of Cedric's arms. He looked at her in confusion until he saw the look of pure lust in her eyes. Her hands moved to the buttons of her shirt, carefully and slowly opening the first button. Cedric's gaze was fixed on her hands and the creamy skin she revealed bit by bit. But at the first sight of her dark purple bra Cedric was no longer able to stand idly by. With one great stride he was right in front of her, his hands gripping each side of her shirt, and with one, great pull he tore the fabric apart.

She stood before him clad only in her underwear with her dark curls tussling around her face and her heart shaped mouth puffy and red from their kisses. She was breathing heavily, making her chest rise and fall, drawing his attention to her lush breasts. Licking his lips, raking his eyes over her, trying to take in every inch of her appearance he went to work on his own shirt. He didn't take his time; he didn't put on a show. He was hungry for her and he couldn't wait to have her. Within seconds his shirt was discarded and he started on his pants. Hermione's eyes were watching his hands work with unconcealed anticipation and satisfaction. He dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them.

For a while they just stood there in front of each other, looking each other over, but when their eyes met again they both flew forward, closing the distance between them again. Hermione made a little leap while circling her arms around Cedric's neck and he caught her gracefully. She locked her legs around his waist, placing her core right in front of Cedric's stiff member. Her mouth was hot on his and she arched her back, bringing her entire body flush up against Cedric's – her breasts crushed into Cedric's chest and her heat against his rod. Cedric groaned, pressing her closer still.

Still it wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough, they both realised, before they'd gone all the way. With Hermione in his arms Cedric walked around the couch and sat down with her in his lap. As soon as he was seated Hermione drew away slightly, rising onto her knees. In this position her breasts were right in front of Cedric's hungry eyes. With a sly smile she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. She moved to pull it off slowly, but Cedric was in no mood for teasing. He grabbed the bra and tore it from her body, finally revealing her firm breasts. They seemed to beg for his attention and he didn't let them down. Forcefully he took a hold of them, kneading them tryingly. Hermione moaned lightly and the sudden contact. But when Cedric leaned over and let his mouth encircle one of her taunt nipples she threw her head back with a silent scream. While expertly suckling her one nipple he used to fingers to pinch and tease the other one before switching.

Hermione wasn't one to be solely on the receiving end. She reached down and took a firm grip of Cedric's erection. He jumped a little in surprise but once she started moving her hand back and forth he moaned around her nipple, sending shock waves through Hermione's body. She gripped him even tighter, loving the way he responded to her touch. If possible, Hermione though he grew even stiffer.

Finally Cedric could take it no more. Almost savagely he threw Hermione onto her back in the couch. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and hurriedly pulled them down her slim legs. Her sweet, intoxicating fragrance hit his nostrils and he almost saw stars. In one quick, fluid motion he had freed himself from his white boxers.

"No more waiting," he growled as he took a hold of her knees and separated her legs.

"Then stop stalling," Hermione said seductively.

Cedric's last shred of restraint crumbled right then and there. Settling himself between her thighs, he took a firm hold of her bum and pushed into her hard. She screamed his name. Slowly he pulled out till only his head remained within her slick heat before plunging in again, hard and wild. Her hands covered his own, her nails digging into his flesh. He withdrew again and plunged forward. She screamed again, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead and in between her breasts. He watched the evident ecstasy on her face, her closed eyes, her damp hair and her sweet mouth hanging open in a frozen scream. He plunged forward again. If he wasn't holding onto her hips the thrust would have send her farther down the couch.

Sweat started springing from Cedric's highly sensitive skin. He felt himself nearing the end – and end he was strangely afraid to face. Desperate to keep the nearing end at bay he buried himself deep within her, stopping there. Hermione's eyes flew open to look questioningly at him.

"I'm nowhere near down with you," he promised with a sexy smirk. He released her hips to run his hands down her thighs and down to her calves. He grabbed her ankles and gathered them behind his back. Hermione got the message and sat up with her legs wrapped around Cedric's waist and threw her arms around his neck. Her mouth sought out his earlobe as he struggled to stand up with her still around him. His knees buckled a little when he was finally upright, but he straightened himself and walked the short distance from the couch to his desk. He sat Hermione down on the hard surface. She released his ear and leaned back on her elbows with a lopsided smile.

"Is this a better place?" she asked teasingly. Cedric didn't answer right away. Instead he grabbed her hips and while he pushed forward into her, he pulled her towards him, letting him enter her deeper than before. She screamed again.

"I think that's your answer," he said grinningly. Hermione had no retort, so Cedric just repeated the process over and over again until he felt Hermione's muscles start to clench down around him. His own climax was not far away, he felt, and he decided to go all the way. He reached in between them and found her clit easily. He had only just touched it when Hermione started gasping his name again and again. Her fingers clawed into his biceps, arched her back and with one last scream he felt her orgasm roll over her. He couldn't hold back any longer. With one last thrust he buried himself to the hilt and spilled himself into her core. Collapsing heavily and sweaty on top of her he let himself relax.

Hermione's breathing slowly returned to normal and her heart started speeding down. As she returned from her pink sky she started to feel the seriousness of what they'd just done. Her heart leapt inside her chest. What had just happened? She'd just had sex with Cedric Diggory, a guy she couldn't stand. Now he was draped across her body as if he belonged there. But she knew that he didn't. She knew it was a mistake.

When she started wriggling beneath him, Cedric thought that she was ready for more and he rose from her warm body to smirk down at her. But the smirk died on his lips when he saw her harsh eyes staring angrily at him. He pulled back instantly and Hermione jumped off the table and started gathering her clothes quickly. Cedric watched her in amazement, wondering what had happened to make her run from him.

"Hermione…" he said, tasting each syllable of her name. He'd never before realised just how pretty her name was.

"Save it, Diggory," Hermione snapped back. She had started dressing with her back turned to him as if she was ashamed or embarrassed. "You don't have to make nice. This was all wrong."

"I don't…" he started saying but didn't get to finish. Hermione had stomped out of the room before he even got the chance.

_**So, the story is evolving. I hope you're satisfied to far… and I hope I can be better at updating. **_

_**Please review my dear readers! And please feel free to make a request.**_


	5. Will, Cedric or Neither?

**Will, Cedric or Neither?**

"Soooo…?" Ginny asked suggestively.

"So what?" Hermione retorted angrily.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy-head! You know what I mean!"

"I really don't," Hermione dismissed her rudely and poured herself another spoonful tomato soup.

"Okay, then I'll cut it out for you: what happened with you and Cedric?"

"Arh, that…"

"Yes, that! I want to know every little detail."

"Not much to know really. We talked, we bickered, we fought. Same as always."

"Oh, really?" Ginny said playfully. "Then why is he staring at you?"

Involuntarily Hermione spun around in her seat to look in Cedric's direction. Ginny was right. He _was_ staring at her. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Quickly she turned back around, pretending that nothing had changed.

"Haven't the slightest idea," she answered coldly. She could feel Ginny's suspicious glare on her, but she ignored her. She had enough going on right now without adding Ginny's need for gossip. Hermione suspected that she was feeling a little deprived, having to spend months away from her boyfriend, Harry. She didn't really blame her. She just wished she didn't have to take her curiosity out on her. The rest of dinner was carried out in an uncomfortable silence.

As soon as Hermione had swallowed the last of her soup, she got up from her place and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She was acutely aware of Ginny's curious eyes on her back, but she ignored her and headed straight for where Cedric was sitting with Will. Both boys watched her intently as she came closer and closer; Cedric with wonder and speculation and Will with unmasked adoration.

She zeroed in on Will, rudely ignoring Cedric, and said, "I need to talk to you."

Out the corner of her eye she saw how Cedric turned pale as a Flobberworm. But she didn't care. She just turned her back and started walking out of the Hall. She didn't stop to see if Will was following. She knew he was. He was so predictable and safe; of course he was going to follow. She stopped at the Grand Stairs. Not before long Will was standing next to her with concerned eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked and timidly reached out to take her hand. Gently she pulled away from him. It was painful to see the hurt flicker over his face. Hurt and rejection, that was all she had to offer him now.

"Will, I know that you like me," she started off by saying softly. "And you know that I like you too. A lot. But I don't want to be anything more than just friends."

Though she had been prepared for the sadness, it still hurt to see how he seemed to shut down all together. His face went blank. Only his eyes conveyed the emotions that were eating him up inside.

"Will, I'm so sorry," she whispered, meaning every word of it.

"I kind of knew it was going to happen," he mumbled. Hermione had to strain her ears to catch every word.

"How so?"

"I'm not good enough for you," he answered plainly, emotionlessly. "You are Hermione Granger after all. Harry Potter's best friend, saviour of our world. I'm just Will."

"It's got nothing to do with who I am," she said firmly. "Absolutely nothing. And if I ever hear you saying that you are 'just Will' again, I'll hunt you down and give you a yelling you won't soon forget. Will, you're an amazing guy. Sweet, reliable and just plain wonderful."

"So why not more than just friends?" there was a hint of desperation in his voice. He stepped closer to her, reaching for her hand again, but she backed further away, out of his reach.

"Because I'm just not drawn to you," she said lamely. "I don't know what it is." Lie. "I just don't feel the fireworks anywhere."

Slowly she saw apprehension dawn on Will's face. She sighed in relief. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so difficult after all.

"I see," he said coldly. "Well, if I'm so wonderful, then why can't you just fake the fireworks?"

The question completely blindsided Hermione.

"Er…" she stammered, but Will cut her off before she could think of anything coherent to say.

"I'll tell you why: because you're Hermione Granger, spoiled, difficult and used to getting her way! You might know a good thing when you see it, but if it isn't good enough for your taste you're more than willing to cast it away and hope for something better to come along instead of just accommodating to what you already have!"

And with those words in parting Will spun around on his heel and walked away with long, angry steps, sending harsh echoes throughout the giant room. Hermione watched him walking away with a heavy heart. Okay, so it _had_ been difficult. Hopefully he was going to calm down sometime soon. Till then it was probably a good idea to stay out of his way. She turned to walk up the stairs when an all too familiar voice stopped her.

"Thank you," Cedric called from behind her, making her stop dead in her tracks. What was he thanking her for?

"For what?" she asked sourly. Cedric didn't answer before he was standing in front of her.

"For not telling Will about us," he answered with a little hesitant smile. Hermione guarded her heart against his appealing charm. He wasn't going to get her so easily.

"Why in Merlin's beard would I have told him about that?" she asked harshly. "It's none of his business."

"I just thought…" Cedric trailed off. "You know, when you said you wanted to talk to him, I couldn't help thinking that perhaps you were going to…"

"Seriously?" Hermione said sarcastically. "You seriously thought that I was going to talk to Will about you and me? Really Diggory, the world doesn't revolve around you."

He flinched at her hard words.

"Stop being so selfish. Like I was going to turn Will away from his best friend because of a silly, momentary lapse of judgement."

Again she tried to walk away, but Cedric's hand shut out and took a hold of her wrist.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why are you being so testy?"

"Because that's what we always do," she sneered. "Don't fool yourself into thinking that something has changed between the two of us. I still don't like you."

Cedric watched her through scrutinizing eyes before he relaxed his stance a little. Still he didn't let go of her wrist. Instead he started rubbing it soothingly with his thumb

"Okay, deny it all you want," he said softly, holding her captivated not only with his hand but also with his enticing, grey eyes burning into hers. "Then I'll just be the voice of reason for a moment here. You know as well as I do that something has changed. You don't want to admit it, fine. I'll make you see that you and I are right for each other. You just wait and see, Hermione Granger. I'm going to win you over. One way or another you're going to be mine."

And then he even had the audacity to wink at her! Forcefully she pulled her hand from his grip. With a huff she stuck up her nose, knowing that she was being really childish but not caring in the least, turned away from him and stomped off. Behind her his laughter filled the air, but she ignored it. Tuned it out. She was not attracted to Cedric Diggory. He was going to get into her pants again. She didn't want him!

_**And another chapter, finally! I'm quite pleased with this one, if I may say so. And if I can't say so then really, who can?**_

_**Please review and tell me all of your delicious thoughts, or if you have something you'd like for me to write, feel free to leave a request (for information about what sort of fan fiction I write, check my profile page)**_


	6. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Cedric might have appeared confident when he walked away from Hermione but on the inside he was a mess. He had no idea how he was going to convince her that what they had was real. And not just real but right and strong as well. He knew that she was stubborn and right now she was convinced that she hated him and that what had happened between them had been a mistake. But he needed her to see that she was wrong. And that was the pickle. How do you convince someone who is _always_ right that this time they're wrong?

He sighed heavily as he made his gloomy way back to his private dorm. Somehow Hermione Granger had become an even bigger problem than she had been before. And that said a lot. He sat slouched down in his couch, which still smelled heavenly like Hermione, and pondered the task ahead of him.

She'd blown off Will. That was a relief and it made things easier on him. A little anyway. But what would Will say when Cedric suddenly started chasing after his girl, a girl Cedric had sworn he'd hated? That might prove to be a problem. But from Cedric was quite certain that his biggest problem was going to be Hermione herself. No matter how he viewed his options it didn't look so good.

Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply, letting Hermione's intoxicating scent wash over him. His head was filled with images from their night together, her eyes shut in ecstasy, her mouth open in an erotic moan, her breasts rising and falling with every heaving breath and damp perspiration running down the valley of her breasts. Just the images alone were enough to arouse him. He fought off the images and tried to focus on his problem. Just thinking about her wasn't going to get her back. He had to have a plan.

Yeah, a plan. Not exactly easy. He rubbed his eyes. How in Merlin's beard was he going to win her over? There wasn't really anything he _could_ do, he finally realised. At least not one, big gesture that would magically make her open her eyes to her own feelings. Hermione Granger did not work like that. But perhaps if he put in a little time and a little effort he might just succeed. He needed to let her see that he wanted more than just a rump in the sack from her. That she was more than just sex to him. And he needed for her too say that she actually felt the same way about him. He wondered whether or not he should talk to Will before he started his advances on Hermione, but in the end he decided against it. There was a possibility, after all, that Hermione was going to shoot him down point blank. In that case he didn't want to have alienated his best friend for nothing. So wooing first, truth telling second.

Pleased that he finally had some sort of plane he jumped to his feet, bursting with enthusiasm. There was no need for him to wait. Breaking into a sort of a run he exited his room and headed for the library. If there was any place Hermione Granger was going to be on a Saturday it would be the library. And there she was.

Sitting at one of the numerous tables with a book laid out in front her, Hermione Granger looked like everything Cedric had accused her of being; smart, snooty, the works. But now that he'd been intimate with her he knew that there were other sides of her. There was a playful side that jumpstarted his cock instantly. And there was a sensual side that made his erection even harder. And though he hadn't experienced it personally yet he knew there was a soft side of her. He'd seen her with Will; he knew how caring she could be. He just hadn't been the object of that caring. Yet. He was determined to open her up to him.

Taking a deep breath he walked up to her and said, "Hey, what are you reading?"

She glared up at him and answered, "How to Hex of a Cock and 100 other Painful Revenges."

He gulped. Something in her eyes made him certain that thought that wasn't what she was reading she sure hoped it had been the case. But he pushed down his instinct to run and sat down next to her instead.

"Really?" he asked, trying to sound teasing. "Finding anything good?"

"A few things," she said evasively with a little shrug. "But I'm not going to tell you. Don't want to give you the chance to defend yourself."

"Fair enough."

With one last, angry glance she returned her attention to her book, ignoring him. After a while of just watching her he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

She directed her attention at him and sneered, "I'd really like it if you didn't _Diggory_."

"Well, I'm going to ask anyway _Hermione_," he said putting a strong emphasis on her name. "Why do you dislike me so?"

"Why do you dislike me?"

"Answer the question," he said patiently.

He stared at him with her jaw set stubbornly and her eyes narrowed into slits. Finally she huffed and gave in.

"You know why I don't like you," she said tiredly. "But since you've forgotten I'll give you a little update: you're pompous, overly confident, self centred and arrogant. I don't particularly like those qualities."

"Well, so are you," he pointed out, carefully. "Have you ever heard about projection?"

"Of course," Hermione said indignantly. "It's a theory by Sigmund Freud."

"Then you know what it's about as well, I presume."

"Freud believed that it was a sort of defence mechanism where you project all of the qualities you don't like in yourself onto someone else."

"Exactly," Cedric said with what he hoped was a disarming smile. "I think that's why we don't really like each other."

"What, because we don't like ourselves?"

"No, because we're too alike."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, then a combination of those two theories."

Hermione was about to retort but something stopped her. She closed her mouth and seemed to think very hard about something then she suddenly smiled, a tiny, little, crooked smile but it was there and it was enough to make Cedric's stomach flip. How come he had never before realised just how desirable she was?

"Okay," she surrendered. "I concur, that might just have been our problem. But what's your point?"

Her question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, why tell me this? Why do you care?"

He laughed a little at that before answering, "Come on, Hermione, you know why I care."

"I have a theory," she admitted.

"Tell me," Cedric pushed her. "I told you a theory now you tell me one."

"Well, obviously it's because of what you said to me earlier."

It wasn't good enough, Cedric felt. She was evading and he wouldn't have it. He needed to hear her say it.

"What did I say?"

"You know perfectly well what you said. Don't make me repeat it."

"Oh, but I will. Say it."

She sighed before replying, "You said that you were going to win me over. You said that you were going to make me yours."

"Exactly."

As soon as the word had left his mouth he saw the change in Hermione's face. She went from slightly playful to full on hostile.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be yours?" she hissed angrily. "Or did you only think of yourself."

Cedric started to protest, but she cut him off, saying, "Don't say anything. You'll make it worse."

She slammed the book shut, got up and stormed out. Cedric watching her livid exit with a confusion greater than any he'd ever felt before. What just happened?

_**Another chapter. Hope you're all still intrigued and excided. Review and tell me anything you'd like. And I really mean anything. Or make a request if there's anything you'd like for me to write for you. I love challenges.**_

_**If you like reading, then please check out my blog: .com/**_


	7. Turning the Table

**Turning the Table**

As soon as Hermione had left the library behind she broke into tears. She didn't normally cry, but this time she couldn't help herself. She was just so confused! And that wasn't like her either. Normally she was together and in control of herself. She always knew what she wanted, what she liked and what she would rather just ignore. But with Cedric Diggory she was at a loss. She didn't know if she wanted him. She didn't know if she liked him. And though she would very much like to ignore both him and all of the complications he had introduced into her life she found that it was not something she was able to do. And not just because he had developed a habit of following her; even when he wasn't there he was on her mind. It was, to say the least, unnerving.

When finally her tears stilled, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and started walking without any specific goal in mind. She wandered aimlessly around the grand castle, not really sensing anything around her. Her mind was gloomily focused on the Cedric.

She really didn't know what to do about him. She didn't even know what to think about their encounter. She wanted to believe, as she'd said to Cedric, that it had just been a momentary lapse of judgement. It would make things a lot easier for her. But that wouldn't explain why she wanted to do it again. Could it be that Ginny was right? Was there an undeniable sexual tension between the two of them? Ginny had said it numerous times but Hermione had always just waved her off. Had she really been right? Or was it Cedric who had the right idea? Were they simply made for each other? No, that couldn't be it. That was too farfetched. They were too different and completely at odds all the time.

So it had to be the sexual tension thing, right? Those butterflies she got in her stomach when he smiled, the way her heart sped up when he looked at her and the way body started to tingle when he was near her that was all just because she was attracted to his body, right? Well, that had to be it because she couldn't possibly be falling for him. There was simply no way. And he definitely couldn't have fallen for her! He was just horny, she assumed. He was just confused, thinking that his horniness was something more. There was only one thing she could do now. She had to sleep with him again.

It really was the perfect solution. It would give her the release she obviously needed and he would realise that he wasn't in love with her. As soon as she had decided on this it was as if a weight was lifted from her mind. It was nice to know that this wasn't a problem she couldn't reason herself out of. Of course it was quite unlike her to be so… nifty. She just couldn't help herself. Oh, the irony! That Cedric Diggory would be the one to turn her on so profoundly.

Once her mind was made up there really was no reason for her to delay any further. With a wide grin plastered on her face she spun around and began walking down the way she had come from. She lost her way once or twice, but it didn't take her all that long before she was finally standing in front of the door to Cedric's private dorm.

"Pumpkin pie," she whispered, hoping that Cedric hadn't changed his password since her last visit. Obviously he hadn't thought about it since the painting swung open. Inside she saw a very shocked Cedric sitting at his desk. His eyes were huge in surprise and his mouth hang open.

"Close your mouth, Diggory," she snapped teasingly at him. "It's not attractive."

He instantly closed it and flashed her a sheepish grin. She walked in and the portrait closed behind her.

Silence filled the room and Cedric was the one to break the stalemate, "Why are you here, Hermione?"

She couldn't deny the tingly feeling she got whenever he said her name with that soft, husky voice of his. But surely that was just the sexual attraction speaking.

"I think you know why," she said, trying to sound sultry and sexy, though not really feeling it. This really wasn't her style, she thought. But her reasoning had told her that this was the only thing she could do to get out of the bad situation, so she had to do it.

Apparently she wasn't doing all that bad. Once she'd said the words Cedric face illuminated into a bright smile and he quickly got to his feet to stand in front of her.

"Are you serious?" he asked happily.

"Of course," she answered, feeling a little offended. "I never say anything not serious."

He smiled a little wryly and said, "I've noticed."

When he still made no move to give her what she wanted she grew impatient and started tapping her foot against the floorboard.

"So?" she prompted a little hot-tempered.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to go about this the best way," he said with a crooked smile which, Merlin darn him, made her stomach flip. Twice.

"You don't have to wreck your brain about that," she said and started unzipping her skirt. "Just start undressing and things will come naturally, you'll see."

Her skirt fell to the floor but Cedric still hadn't moved an inch. He still just stood there, watching her with big, confused eyes and an open mouth.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed, silly-pot. Or have you invented a way to have sex fully clothed?"

Finally he moved towards her, dropping to his knees in front of her. She smiled triumphantly, but the smile soon faded when he grabbed her skirt and pulled it up her legs. He fastened the skirt and smiled a little sadly, still with his hands on her hips.

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

The rejection hit her like a giant fist and it took her breath away.

"You're not?" she breathed incredulously.

"Believe me, I want to," his eyes travelled lustily over her body, "but I want more than just your body whenever you feel like a shag."

"You do?" she whispered, suddenly feeling insecure and embarrassed.

He flashed her his most dazzling smile, "Of course. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

Carefully he reached up and stroked her cheek with a couple of fingers. His touch sent shivers down her spine and she trembled.

Gently cupping her face in his hand Cedric asked, "Would you please let me take you out on a date?"

She swallowed audibly, torn between the urge to say 'no' just because it was Cedric asking and the want, the need to say 'yes' because she actually wanted to. She settled for closing her eyes, willing the whole situation to go far, far away. But she only managed to bring it even closer. Cedric took advantage of her vulnerable position and let his lips envelope hers. When first she felt his lips on hers she tensed, but it wasn't long before she realised just how good it felt with his arm around her waist, his hand on her cheek and his lips moving sensually over hers. After the first swipe of his tongue over her lips she was putty in his embrace. She surrendered, something that was very unlike her, and gave in to the sensations rushing through her entire body.

When he finally eased up on his assault she whispered a little, hushed 'yes' against his lips.

_**Whew, that wasn't my fastest update, but I hope you're satisfied all the same. I know that Hermione might be a little OOC in this chapter, but I hope that you can all bear with me and still enjoy what I've made for you.**_

_**Remember to review!**_

_**And I still take in requests if you have anything special in mind for me to do.**_


	8. Their First Date

**Their first date**

Why was she so nervous? She shouldn't be nervous! It was just a date, after all. And, to top it off, a date with a guy she wasn't even all that into. As soon as that thought had entered her mind, she knew that she was lying to herself. Of course she was into him, else she wouldn't have accepted to go on a date with him. It was that simple. And that was probably the reason why she was nervous.

Glancing at her watch for the 20th time she felt the knot of nervousness tighten. Only three more minutes to go before she had to meet him in front of the castle. Perhaps she should get going. Grabbing a light shawl she hurried out of the Gryffindor Common Room. The time had finally come for her first date with Cedric Diggory.

Her knees were shaking a bit when she stepped out of the castle. And it wasn't from the cold. Because outside was Cedric, looking deviously handsome in his tight, dark jeans and his crispy white shirt, which he wore with a casual air. Somehow he managed to look quite formal but still completely at ease. He sure was a mystery.

Once he laid his eyes on her he broke into a great, heart-warming smile. She returned it sheepishly, feeling silly and yet strangely desired. Nobody else had ever stirred those feelings within her. To think, just a week ago she would have hated that smile. She would have been certain that he was taunting her. But this time it pleased her to no end.

"Hermione," he said, his soft voice caressing her name in the most intimate way. He held out his hand towards her, and she felt a little blush creep into her cheeks as she took it.

She was too preoccupied by the feeling of her hand in his that she didn't even notice where he was taking her. She walked silently besides him, stealing little glances at him once in a while. It really was strange, how differently she suddenly felt about him. All of a sudden she couldn't even speak when he was near her. It was very unlike her.

Without warning Cedric stopped walking. It was as if she awoke from a dream to enter an even lovelier one. Cedric had led her to the Black Lake. Floating all around were small flames, illuminating the surface of the lake. A violin was playing somewhere out of sight, accompanied by the lovely voices of the inhabitants of the lake. Near the edge of the lake was a small table with two chairs. The table was nicely set with flowers, candles and various foods.

"Oh my hippogriff," Hermione whispered completely in awe.

"I think I went a little overboard," Cedric laughed nervously.

"A little?" Hermione laughed. "Try a lot."

Cedric started laughing as well, and suddenly the tension evaporated. He pulled out a chair for her, and sat down opposite of her.

"So here we are," he said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, here we are," Hermione seconded and started poking at the food in front of her, not really looking at what it was.

"I never would have thought that I would be on a date with you. Willingly!" Cedric laughed and Hermione smiled.

"Me neither," she said.

Cedric sighed and then said, "Perhaps we weren't ready for a date. Perhaps we should just have done what you wanted and had sex."

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled and almost choked on her drink. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

But her anger vanished as soon as she saw the glimmer of a laugh in his eyes.

"Got you there," he laughed heartedly. "Wow, you really are on edge tonight, aren't you?"

"It's just because you got me wearing a dress," she protested. "I'm not used to wearing dresses. I feel so self-conscious in them."

"Well, you look good."

Hermione blushed as she answered, "Thanks, you look good too."

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter, taunting and an air of romance that none of them had expected. When the sun had settled completely behind the mountains they were still talking. When the cold started to kick in Cedric decided that it was time for them to return to the castle. With a quick flick of his wand the romantic dinner was packed away, the flames were put out and the music was silenced. Cedric wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, stating that he wanted nothing more than to keep her warm, but they both knew that it was more than that.

Once they were inside the castle again, standing in front of the grand staircase, Hermione innocently asked, "What now?"

Cedric thought for a second or two before answering, "I suppose that the proper thing to do would be to kiss goodnight and part."

"I suppose," Hermione said slowly. "But… I don't really feel like doing that."

"Really?" Cedric asked with a false surprise. "Then please tell me what you'd rather do."

"I'd really like for you to invite me up to your study for some… tea."

"Tea," Cedric laughed. "Sure, tea sounds nice." He bowed gallantly and offered her his arm. "Would you like to accompany me for a nice cup of tea?"

"Obviously," Hermione said and settled her hand in the crook of his arm with a little wink.

When they entered the study none of them kept up the pretence of tea. They both knew that that wasn't what they were in the mood for. No, they wanted something much more primal than tea. As soon as the portrait had swung close behind them, Cedric scooped Hermione up into his arms and started carrying her towards the sofa. Hermione felt herself getting lost in Cedric's adoring eyes, and when she hit the sofa all she could think of was pulling him in for a deep, emotional kiss. With a little clever manoeuvring Hermione found herself lying flat on the sofa with Cedric pressed intimately against her. Their breaths mingled as their hearts synchronized to beat as one.

After a few moments Cedric couldn't restrain himself any longer. He drew away from the kiss, took a hold of the hem of Hermione's dress and pulled it over her head. Once it was discarded he was more than pleased to see that she had worn no bra underneath it. He wasted no time and pulled off his own shirt and pants. Hermione watched him with obvious desire and want, but there was something more, Cedric felt. Something that his own heart responded to in a deeply personal way. He lowered himself slowly onto the sofa again and onto Hermione, his eyes never leaving hers. Their still clothed nether regions touched and they both gasped a little at the contact.

"Was I right, then?" Cedric asked cryptically.

"Right about what?"

"Do you want me?"

It would have been easy for her to laugh it off and say something about wanting his body all for herself. But that was clearly not the answer that Cedric was looking for, and curiously enough it wasn't the answer that Hermione wanted to give.

"I want you," she whispered. "So much that it scares me."

"It scares me too," Cedric admitted. "But then I look at you and all my fears just vanish into thin air. And all I can see is you. And all I want is you. To hold you. To kiss you. To look into your eyes and know that you want the exact same things."

As Cedric spoke those words Hermione felt her eyes water up. In that moment she felt more loved than she'd ever hoped for. And she suddenly realised that this was the excitement that she had missed from Will. This sensation rushing through her had been the reason why she couldn't make herself love him. Because they hadn't been there. But with Cedric everything was different. Sure, the bickered constantly, but it was a lot more fun to bicker than to have your other half just roll over and play dead because you asked him to.

Cedric leaned down and gently kissed the tears from Hermione's cheeks.

"I take that as a sign that you feel the same way," he smiled shyly.

"I do," she whispered, and pulled him down for a long, deep kiss.

Cedric reached down between them and managed to get rid of the last scraps of underwear that they were wearing without breaking the kiss. Taking a hold of his strained erection he positioned it in front of Hermione's waiting opening. Slowly he began pushing into her, earning him a deep sigh. Once he was completely buried within her, he found her bundle of nerves with his thumb and gently started stroking it as he unhurriedly pulled out and emerged himself again. He maintained his slow pace as he left her mouth to trail his lips down over her cheek, jawbone and down to her neck. He licked off some drops of sweat revelling in the taste of his girl. She moaned into his ear, a long, breathy moan that pushed him closer to the edge. Suddenly she dug her nails into his shoulders and he felt her walls start to clamp down around his erection. Still, he didn't speed up, but held the same slow pace, timing each thrust with a flick of his thumb against her clit. Finally she came undone with a little scream of his name. Her contraction started his own orgasm, and he fell into bliss with her right beside him.

When they came back down from their high, they were both sweaty and breathing raggedly. They were closely intertwined, legs and arms mingling.

"Hermione," Cedric finally plucked up the courage to say. "I want you to be mine."

She shifted a little in his arms to lie face to face with him. Gently she reached out to cup his cheek with her small, comforting hand.

"You have me, Cedric," she whispered. "Body, mind and soul. I am all yours."

_**And this concludes the story of how Hermione and Cedric overcame their differences and started something beautiful and uniquely theirs.**_

_**As I started this series off by saying, this was a challenge issued by waterflower20. The 'terms' of the challenge were the following:**_

_**1)Pairing: Hermione/Cedric.  
2)Rate: M  
3)During Hermione's fifth Cedric's alive and Head Boy.  
4)One shot or preferably a multi chapter but whatever works for you!  
5)Cedric must be on good terms with Harry but not so goods with fact they constantly thinks he's an airhead,he thinks she's a bossy know it all.  
6)Hermione have a VERY close relationship with one of Ced best mates!They are almost a couple.  
7)Ginny is Hermione's best girlfriend and use the term "sexual tension" at least once to describe Cedric and Hermione's relationship.  
8)Their fIrst passion encounter happens in Cedric Head Boy's office while they are fighting. Choose a reason!  
9)She tries to forget but he's pursuing her.  
10)Happy ending for Hermione/Cedric!**_

_**I leave it up to you all to judge if I did okay.**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this. It was a different kind of request (usually I just get requests concerning the pairing) and it was fun to have some guidelines to stick to.**_

_**As always I would be happy to get some reviews and more requests. Or challenges like this one, if you're up for it!**_


End file.
